OS: Wolfstar
by Luna express
Summary: Remus déambule dans le château en réfléchissant à ses sentiments, alors que Sirius est parti à sa recherche dans le château, bien décidé à mettre la situation au clair.


**Voilà mon tout premier OS sur un couple que j'adooore, enjoy**

Remus marchait tranquillement, perdu dans ses pensées. Il pensait à tout et à rien, à sa vie, à Sirius, ses amis, Sirius, sa condition de loup garou... Sirius.

Il soupira : pourquoi il ne voulait pas sortir de sa tête, c'était déjà assez compliqué comme ça !

Il était dans une situation impossible. Il était amoureux d'un de ses meilleurs amis, hétéro de souche, un amour à sens unique. Il soupira de nouveau. Tout était si compliqué, pourquoi il n'était pas tombé amoureux d'une jeune brune avec qui il aurait eu une relation durable et qui elle l'aimerait ?

De toute façon, ça avait toujours été Sirius. Depuis le début.

-REMUUUUS ? T'ES OUUUUU ?

Le jeune homme sursauta.

\- Je suis là Sirius.

Le dénommé Sirius apparu alors: il était tellement beau, tellement bien foutu soupira intérieurement Remus. Comment c'est possible de ressembler à un dieu comme ça ? Ses magnifiques cheveux noirs qui tombaient nonchalamment sur ses épaules parfaitement dessinés, avec ses yeux gris si particulier et ses lèvres roses qui avaient l'air si tendres et douces et...

-Hum hum.

Il se sentit son visage s'embraser: Sirius venait de le surprendre en pleine séance de reluquage, il était foutu.

\- Alors Remus on profite de la vue ? En même temps c'est vrai que mon corps est parfait. dit le jeune homme aux cheveux noir.

Son visage devint d'un rouge prononcé alors qu'il sentait Sirius s'approcher.

«arrête de le fixer Remus ! Si il sait que tu l'aimes il ne voudra plus jamais être ton ami» Mais il n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard de Sirius.

Il était beaucoup trop proche, Remus sentais sa respiration s'accélérer.

\- Qu'est ce que...

Il recula tandis que Sirius avançait toujours. Bientôt il rencontra le mur: pris au piège.

Il sentit alors le torse de son ami contre le sien, il pouvait sentir les muscles de celui-ci, ses pectoraux... Il pouvait presque sentir sa respiration contre sa propre bouche. Il n'allait pas tenir longtemps, pas du tout... Sirius posa sa main sur l'épaule du jeune homme, se rapprocha et lui chuchota à l'oreille:

\- James m'a dit que tu avais quelque chose à me dire...

Le loup garou se sentit frissonner.

\- Bah dis donc qu'est ce qui ce passe Mumus ? murmura le jeune Black avec un rictus légèrement moqueur.

Sirius souffla délicatement sur la peau nue du cou de son ami, qui se retint de gémir.

\- Si...Sirius... articula-t-il la respiration saccadée.

Ce dernier se redressa légèrement, se mordit la lèvre inférieure (geste que Remus trouva totalement sexy) l'air de réfléchir. Il s'approcha encore. Le loup pouvait à présent voir tout les détails de son visage, ses yeux gris avec des pupilles étrangement dilatées, son nez droit, ses lèvres roses, que rêvait de toucher...

-... ce n'est pas un jeu...

-Qui a dit que s'en était un ?

Remus écarquilla les yeux. C'était une douce torture, et il allait y mettre fin. Peut être qu'il allait regretter ce geste toute sa vie, mais à l'instant, le jeune loup garou s'en fichait totalement.

Il passa ses mains dans les cheveux de son ami, et pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Il sentit Sirius écarquiller les yeux, puis répondre avec passion au baiser. C'était tellement bon. Ses lèvres étaient encore mieux que dans ses rêves. Il gemit tout contre sa bouche et franchit avec sa langue la barrière de ses lèvres. Il aurait pu rester des heures comme ça, à embrasser Sirius collé tout contre son torse dessiné... Au bout de plusieurs minutes, il dut malgré tout se détacher, manquant d'oxygène.

Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment là qu'il se rendit compte de ce qu'il venait de faire : il avait embrassé son meilleur ami. Il était fichu.

\- Hey Remus qu'est ce qui a ? Tu n'as pas aimé ? demanda Sirius avec un sourire malicieux.

Il ne répondit pas.

\- Remus ? Aller dit moi !

\- Tu ne m'aimes pas, pas vrai ? Quand tu as répondu au baiser, c'était pour pas me vexer hein ? Ou alors c'était juste un pari avec ... dit rapidement Remus, avant de sentir les lèvres de Sirius se poser sur les siennes. Il l'avait embrassé de nouveau, mais pourquoi...

\- Je t'aime Lunard. chuchota-t-il contre ses lèvres.

Il écarquilla les yeux, il l'aimait... Après quelques secondes, il répondit à son baiser.

 **Voilà c'est la fin de cet OS** , **n'** **hésitez pas à laissser des rewiews ça me ferait super plaisir :)**


End file.
